fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Hammer
Hammer, formally Sister Hannah, is the Hero of Strength and the Hero of Bowerstone's friend. Background Sister Hannah of the Temple of Light is the Hero of Strength. Adopted by the Abbot as a small child and raised as a Monk, she is loyal to her father. Despite this, she occasionally complains about Monks, and questions their pacifist nature. The player first meets her during the Golden Acorn/Wellspring quest. The Abbot is overprotective, and elects to hire a bodyguard to protect the Monk sent to complete the ritual––his daughter. (The other Monks disagree as this goes against the Ritual, where two monks must enter the cave.) As the player approaches the Wellspring Cave, Hannah is perched on the ruins, drinking and singing a song about Oakvale. As the Hero and Hannah go about their task, Lucien sends his men to collect Hannah. Upon their return, Lucien's envoy murders the Abbot, Hammer's father. Enraged, Hannah fells him with one blow of her hammer. Her father's death finally lends much-needed proof to her theories about pacifism, causing her to ask to be called Hammer as opposed to her original title of Sister Hannah, and she sets out with the Hero and Theresa on their quest to defeat Lucien. After you return from the Spire, Hammer will have different clothing on, and she will also look a little bit older. She will also have grown her hair longer, which looks exactly like the Dreadlocks hairstyle you can get from the Bloodstone stylist. Personality Hammer is highly talkative at first. The player's sojourn through the Wellspring Cave elicits a near-endless stream of comments. As the game progresses, her talkative nature diminishes, and her sense of humour is lessened. She remains uneasy around newer people, and manages to alienate many of the people she comes in contact with. She is specifically restrained from dealing with Jeeves because of her policy of tact, and manages to ensure her non-entry into the Crucible. She shares a very strained relationship with Garth. This is out of her hatred for Lucien (as Garth helped him at one point) for killing her father, and his pursuit of knowledge over strength, which she views as a folly in the Monks' teachings. Despite her incredible strength and almost brutish nature, she appears to be an articulate, intelligent young woman, wise enough to question what she has been raised to believe. She also has an excellent singing voice. Beliefs Originally, Hammer believed good would come from years of praying at the Temple of Light. However, her beliefs were shaken when she saw that a few moments of violence (killing some Balverines) can make more of a difference than all her prayers. Eventually, she grows weary of violence and killing. At the end of the Main Quest, Hammer is teleported to a Monastery in an un-named land only referred to as "the north" to become a warrior monk, due to her love of fighting but her current disgust with killing. She then reveals that she is not leaving anything behind...except the best friend she ever had, the Hero (if the Hero has a high enough good rating). The banshees in the game whisper that she blames her father's death on you, and that she'll betray you one day, although this could be one of the Hero's fears since banshees only whisper the fears and darkest thoughts they see inside of you, rather than strictly telling the truth. Hammer will react differently to the different choices at the end of the game, and will notice if you pick one that doesn't match your alignment, such as if your good character chooses Wealth, your evil character chooses Sacrifice, or if either choose Love. Trivia *Hammer is voiced by Julia Sawalha. *When your hero first meets up with Hammer after spending 10 years in the spire, there is a visible change in her appearance. After 10 years of being a Hero she seemed to have purchased some armour, and lost a bit of weight, although this size decrease may be because her monk robes magnified her size as seen when on a PC. *She mentions after first meeting the Hero that others used to call her "Hammer" as a joke (and a play on her real name) to make fun of her size. What was once a cruel nickname later became a fitting hero title. *One may notice that she is extremely large (a physical effect of having a high mastery of strength), larger than the PC can actually become from fully mastering strength. *It's currently unknown if Hammer will be returning in Fable III. *In The Pilgrim card, which is about Hammer, it says "The Pilgrim's path leads to the north", this could be a reference to either the Hero going to Oakfield, located to the north of Bowerstone, or to Hammer going to the north herself at the end of Fable II. *Hammer's Hammer appears in Fable III as The Absolver as a Pre-Order incentive for GameUK Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Fable II Characters